ABSTRACT Congenital heart disease (CHD) is the most common birth defect. Among various CHDs, defects that result in altered ventricular morphogenesis have the poorest clinical prognoses. Currently, there is a poor understanding of the molecular mechanisms and cellular etiology causative of the many forms of ventricular CHDs. The central theme of this Program Project Grant is to elucidate mechanisms that regulate growth and morphogenesis of the ventricle during development. Core A provides central administration of the Program Project Grant activities, which serves to enhance scientific interactions, resource sharing, collaborative interactions, and compliance requirements for all participants of this Program Project grant. The ultimate goal of Core A is to enhance Project efficiency and scientific output. RELEVANCE CHDs resulting in ventricle phenotypes have the poorest clinical outcomes. Thus, gaining an understanding of the etiology and molecular mechanisms that cause CHDs resulting in altered ventricular morphogenesis has the potential to benefit thousands of pediatric patients annually.